thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonita
"I sorry, I really don't want to do this..." Bonita Hu is an Angel. She works as a part of the quad-squad with Blake, Samson, Taylor, and Gabriel. She helps manage a flower shop with Gabriel as the owner. Appearance Bonita is very youthful in appearance, with chubby cheeks and bright eyes. Most of the time she has a small smile on her face, though often spaces out and many a customer has had to get her attention by slowly waving a hand in front of her face. She always keeps her hair up in double loops much like a Chinese celestial maiden, representing her ties to her home country. Personality This Angel is extremely shy and easily spooked. She is bubbly among friends, but maintains a healthy respect for her elders and males. As she was raised in a very conservative and traditional family, Bonita follows orders without question. However she is easily distracted and flustered, a condition made obvious when Blake makes her the butt of a lot of jokes. She is agreeable to new things as soon as she can assure that whatever new activity will not result in harm to herself or anyone around her. Also quite a klutz, but great with animals. History Pre-Game Bonita died in an automobile accident. Her father suffered from sleep apnea and on the way to driving her to school, he fell asleep at the wheel. Week ?? Her Game occurred in a Southern region of China. She was partnered to an over-zealous Player who was too quick to snap at his fellow Players. However, she was an excellent support to the rest of the Player's team and fantastic at disabling her opponents, saving several pairs from certain Erasure at the hands of Reapers. After Day 7, the Composer saw fit to grant her a chance at Angeldom, in the hopes that her caring nature would purvey whichever Underground she chose to oversee. Relationships Blake She is actually somewhat afraid of Blake, due to his hyperactive tendencies. Despite her being his senior, she often finds herself mid-way to fetching him various items for his less-than-innocent uses. Bonita finds his infatuation with Miira very endearing. She most often follows Blake in patrol/pursuit Missions as he almost always prone to injury. Samson Bonita enjoys Samson's company as he is very down-to-earth and constant in his habits. Prior to Blake's addition to the team, Bonita would primarily accompany Samson, though he was much less reckless and made her job much easier. She nurtures a small romantic yearning for him, but is often put out by his quiet exterior. Coupled with her utmost respect for men, Bonita finds it nearly impossible to express her feelings. Trivia *Her Noise form is a celestial rabbit, Legato Lepus. It's only about a foot tall, pure white with lavender eyes. It also sports a series of floating ribbons which she uses to immobilize enemies and put them into a dreamless sleep. *She'd much rather run away or hide behind someone than fight. *Rumor has it that her touch will instantly calm down anyone. Except Blake. My god. *She was studying in Communications, which is incredibly ironic given how soft-spoken she is. *Her name means "Peaceful" and "Lake." *Bonita's favorite time of the day is the night, when she can see the moon. Gallery Bonita-Blake.jpg|look at these pissbabies. Category:Angels